The Lookalike Berry and Gummi
by Chihuahua Bat
Summary: Another PMD Explorers of Sky Spinda Cafe Oneshot. This time, the focus is on lookalike items.


**Another Spinda Café oneshot, a sort of complimentary story to my other two Spinda Café oneshots. I know some Lookalike items aren't allowed to be used as a drink, such as a Wander Gummi, but I wanted to write this in the instance that it could. (After all, how could you tell it wasn't a Lookalike until it was eaten/used?)**

**Also, I've unintentionally started a Spinda Café series, except it's all oneshots not tied together in a multiple-chapter story. Here's the list and order they are in so far:**

**All That Is Edible**

**The Perfect Drink**

**The Lookalike Berry and Gummi**

**I'll probably add more later. And, of course, I own nothing of pokemon. Enjoy!**

The Lookalike Berry and Gummi

"Alright, let's try another drink today!"

Sure, Team Anouki hadn't always the best of luck at the café, but that never stopped them from still returning. After all, it was never Spinda's fault for her customers' choice of ingredients, or whether the drink would have beneficial or detrimental effects to the consumer. Sometimes, luck played a role with taste.

"Ugh. Today, _I_choose, since you usually make the decision, and leave me out," Robin complained.

"I do not!" Kelsey retorted as they entered the café.

"Team Anouki! What will it be today?" Spinda called when she spotted them entering. "Hopefully not a **Grimy Food?**"

"Nope!" Robin answered before Kelsey could speak.

"Hopefully this time you'll agree on what to drink," Spinda spoke as she leaned on the counter, waiting for their approval.

"Alright, team! What should we choose?" Robin turned to her team. Along with Kelsey, Shaymin had tagged along. After Shaymin recently met Team Anouki at the Shaymin Village, she decided to join their team, and this was her first visit to the café.

"A berry! It should be a berry," Shaymin offered. Kelsey nodded.

"So, which berry?"

"There's only one in our bag," Robin opened the Treasure Bag, "an **Oran Berry**."

"Oran? Yummy!" Shaymin smiled.

"Alright Spinda, we want to use an **Oran Berry**," Robin offered it to Spinda. After a few seconds of examining it, Spinda laughed.

"This isn't an **Oran Berry**, it's an **Oren Berry!**" Spinda pointed out.

"Oran, Oren; what's the difference?" Kelsey shrugged.

"An **Oren Berry** is a Lookalike Item; it looks like an **Oran Berry,**and has a similar name to it, but actually isn't. In this case, eating an **Oren Berry** can cause HP damage," Spinda explained.

"If it looks alike, shouldn't it have a different name, so as to not confuse it with the **Oran Berry?"**Shaymin questioned.

"Beats me, whoever named it," Spinda sighed. "Anyways, I don't think it will cause damage, anyway, since this is a drink. Usually, making items into drinks negates bad effects. _Usually._ Occasionally, it doesn't, but I don't think it should happen often."

"Clearly," Kelsey responded, remembering the **Grimy Food**incident.

"Anyway, let's just use it. I'm thirsty!" Robin insisted, and handed the berry over.

"You're not the one to drink it…" Kelsey mumbled under her breath as Spinda took it, and glanced over.

"Added the **Oren Berry**…" Spinda confirmed, turning to glance at Wobbuffet.

"That's right!" Wobbuffet saluted.

"Shake it this way… Shake it that way…" Spinda shook. "And stir it all around…" Spinda twirled in a circle. "And it's done!"

Kelsey drank the **Oren Berry**Juice!

"Hey! _I_was supposed to drink it first this time!" Robin complained. "_I_'m thirsty!"

"Well? How is it?" Shaymin tilted her head in concern, not angry that the two had forgotten it was Shaymin's turn to try a drink.

"…It doesn't taste bad. It's _much_ better than **Grimy Food!**" Kelsey grinned. "Finally! Yummy!"

"Let me see!" Robin reached for the drink. Kelsey reluctantly gave it to her. After sipping it, she spat it out.

"Are you kidding? It's disgusting!" Robin ran around the room, flailing her tiny wings, and making choking noises. It was her turn to experience a bad side effect. Meanwhile, in her paroxysm, Kelsey laughed at her fit, and Shaymin smiled.

"I think the drinks have different effects among different pokemon with different tastes," Spinda nodded, speaking louder to be heard over Robin's incessant shouting.

"Bleh! Disgusting! Shock!"

"Should we help her?" Kelsey asked.

"It'll wear off," Spinda shrugged. "There's nothing you can do, anyway."

"Disgusting! Eeeeeeeeeeeek!"

"You know, it's not even as bad as she thinks," Kelsey replied as she lifted the glass to her beak.

"Lies!" Robin's voice was heard as she ran in a blue blur through the room.

"We'll come back later," Kelsey spoke under her breath. "We have to let our leader… Cool down."

_~~~A Few Hours Later~~~_

"Whew… I think it's safe to go back," Kelsey recommended. "You agree, Robin?"

"I'll never eat an **Oren Berry**again!"

"No one's making you. Now, Shaymin, you get to pick this time," Kelsey offered.

"But didn't I choose last time?"

"You simply suggested something. This time, you get to drink it."

"Alright. How about… A Gummi?" Shaymin queried.

"Seems fine. Okay, we're here," Kelsey piped up when they reached the café entrance, and proceeded downstairs.

"Team Anouki! Back so soon?" Spinda chuckled.

"We'll choose a Gummi this time," Robin finally got around to talking. "Shaymin gets to try this time."

"Here, choose from the Treasure Bag," Kelsey opened the bag and showed the contents to Shaymin. The Gratitude Pokemon gingerly nudged her way around in the bag, until she pulled out a purple Gummi with her teeth.

"What type of Gummi is _this?"_ Kelsey stared at it, not knowing whether it was a good idea for Shaymin to use it or not.

"It's a **Wonder Gummi**! Amazing! They taste great!" Robin remarked, her conscience wondering whether it was wise to waste it on a simple drink after all.

"It's yet another Lookalike item. This time, it's a **Wander Gummi**. I have no idea what it is capable of," Spinda commented. _This might not be a rookie team, but they obviously still needed to learn more about items…_

"Another? How many can there be?" Robin shrieked.

"Well, I'll drink it, anyway," Shaymin quietly over rode Robin's rash comment. Spinda nodded, and resumed her Juice Bar duties.

"Added the **Wander Gummi**…" Spinda confirmed, turning to glance at Wobbuffet.

"That's right!" Wobbuffet saluted.

"Shake it this way… Shake it that way…" Spinda shook. "And stir it all around…" Spinda twirled in a circle. "And it's done!"

Shaymin drank the **Wander Gummi**Juice!

"So…?" Spinda glanced at Shaymin, gently prodding for an answer. Shaymin shyly smiled at first, but after a few moments, it transformed into a grimace.

"Not too good?" Kelsey patted Shaymin on the back. The Grass-type shivered, and ran out of the room, surprisingly not screaming bloody murder.

"I'll take that as an affirmative," Robin remarked. She then averted her gaze back onto the employee.

"You _sure_ you don't add anything else to the concoctions?" Kelsey inquired, her head peering over the counter to check if there were any suspicious substances to be found.

"No! How would I benefit from _that?"_Spinda retaliated. "I run an honest business!"

"Never saying you didn't," Kelsey lifted her flippers in a shielding position of defense.

"We should go after Shaymin," Robin broke Kelsey's argument, and Kelsey snapped out of it.

"Right. Bye, Spinda!" The duo ran off, in a hurry as per usual, leaving Spinda to simply gawk at the team's ignorance and hastiness yet again.

"Naiyah?" A Skitty wandered in. "Neeyah? Neeyahyah?"

"The other members of Team Anouki ran off to chase after Shaymin, Michelle," Spinda answered the Skitty's otherwise un-understandable speech as she regained composure, and returned to polishing dirty fruit juice glasses. Michelle whimpered, her pin-cushion tail drooped to the ground. She had no choice but to follow after them. And, sadly, today didn't seem like her day to try for a drink.

**I randomly threw in the Skitty at the end. She used to be an OC of a PMD longfic I had, but I took it down due to not reaching my standards of writing.**


End file.
